After the Fall
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Dodger and an aspiring animator set out to reunite the Three Caballeros. Jose Carioca, Jafar and Iago seek to do the same, starting with Las Vegas. Panchito Pistoles is nowhere to be found, for he hasn't been seen since the incident that broke the Caballeros. With Horace, Launchpad, Robin Hood and Little John on the case, finding him should be a cakewalk.
1. Donald and Wadsworth

Chapter One- Donald and Wadsworth

Looking down at the note that he had been given, Westley Grimes, a fanatic in every sense of the word, stood in front of Duck Mansion. Westley was not your average everyday typical fanboy for he had no interest in comic cons, was not an avid fantasy reader, cared little for card games and dungeons. He had a "model" girlfriend, and somehow through sheer luck and his own likability managed to get her to like him enough to go out enough times that the relationship was official. With his brown hair that was not exactly long but not exactly short and medium framed glasses Westley was not bad to look at either, which was also a plus. The important thing about Westley was that he was an idealistic realist, he did not believe in the impossible, but he did believe in one thing.

Westley was an aspiring animator, his upcoming part time internship with Disney secured, he was well on his way to achieving his dreams. He believed in a certain set of values set by Walt Disney, Friz Freleng, Phil Harris, and Mel Blanc, two creators and two voice actors for Disney and Warner Brothers respectively. They were simple values from simpler times when the world seemed to make sense and everything was relatively better. He did not take into account the apparent racism that their work often presented, for that was merely appeasement to the public and not inert in the people themselves.

Next to Westley was Dodger the dog. Why he even bothered to accompany Westley all the way from New York is a mystery even to himself. He assumed that Westley reminded him of Jenny, who was long out of his life and that he was seeking something of the same. But only time and perhaps a little bit of luck, would tell that story.

"This is the place kid" Dodger said as he stretched his limbs out, "Duck Mansion. The most extravagant house in the whole country. You can't get more egotistical than Scrooge McDuck."

"What about Donald?" Westley asked curiously, "Surely he's not like that."

Dodger shrugged and gave a subtle laugh, "You'd be surprised what a place like this can do. It can really change people."

Westley had difficult believing that Donald would be changed and even if he was it would only serve to double his efforts, he was not one to simply walk away from a challenge, especially when the situation was as dire as his was.

Westley found himself in front of Duck Mansion for several reasons. Beyond his beliefs Westley's purpose was more of a personal one. His 12 year old brother Henry. Henry was the biggest Three Caballeros fan you would ever come across. He had seen the movies, watched what little they appeared in shows and had almost every comic book that they've ever been in.

Walking up to the massive door of Duck Mansion, Westley banged the large duck shaped knocker and patiently waited for it to be answered. Dodger, who followed Westley up, casually scratched himself and yawned, for he was a frequent sufferer of jet lag and didn't do well on airplanes or long trips.

The door opened to reveal Wadsworth, a mallard and Scrooge's butler. Looking up at Wadsworth, Westley gave a humble smile and was about to extend his hand when Wadsworth spoke, stopping him in his tracks.

"We haven't had one of your kind in a long time. A human that is." Wadsworth began, "What brings you to the Mansion?"

Westley nodded, guessing that Wadsworth was a straight to the point kind of mallard and guessing correctly.

"I'm looking for Donald Duck" Westley explained, "I tried to call you but I couldn't find the number."

Wadsworth rolled his eyes understandingly, for he was well aware of the situation.

"That would be because Mr. McDuck does not believe in phones" Wadsworth continued, "Completely ridiculous all of it. A man can't live in this day in age without a phone. How will he contact anyone, stay in touch with the world? I should think he shan't."

Westley laughed, he had no idea of Wadsworth's character and he was already beginning to like him. Wadsworth nodded and looked down at Dodger, who was busy cleaning his teeth his claw.

"Ah Master Dodger" Wadsworth said in greeting, "I trust that you're doing well?"

Dodger pulled out a piece of spinach and flicked it away into the flowerbed, unintentionally causing Wadsworth's feathers to stand on end.

"Peachy keen Mallard" Dodger replied, "Peachy keen. Now are you going to let us in or are we going to stand here in awkward silence forever?"

Wadsworth huffed and stepped to his right, allowing them enough room to pass through. Westley extended his hand in greeting once more, this time Wadsworth took it.

"If you'll please follow me sure I will lead you to Mr. Duck" Wadsworth began once again, "Fair warning, he's not who you think he is. He's different now. Much different."

Westley raised his eyebrows curiously, "How so?" he pressed softly, "Like personality wise or-?"

Wadsworth shook his head as he moved through the foyer and up the stairs. Westley and Dodger sticking close behind.

"Thankfully no" Wadsworth replied with a laugh, "He's still the same old Donald in that sense, but…well you'll see."

They made their made way up a large staircase whereby they came to a long hallway. Wadsworth turned left, passing by several doors, stopping at the last one on the right.

"This is his room" Wadsworth continued, "Wait here."

Wadsworth knocked on the door as gently as he could and carefully opened the door.

"Sir" Wadsworth exclaimed, peering his head in, keeping the majority of the door closed, "You have some visitors."

"I'm not feeling too well Mallard" Donald said from inside the room, his voice a little hoarse with hints of sadness.

"Come on now sir" Wadsworth pleaded, "At least let them see you. They've come a long way after all."

Donald groaned annoyingly, "Mallard please don't make me get up!"

"You don't have to sir" Wadsworth continued, "All you have to do is face them."

Donald sighed as Wadsworth opened the door as wide as he could, allowing Westley and Dodger to look into the room.

The bedroom was normal in terms of appearance. A bed could be seen in the center, to the left of the bed was a small dresser and wardrobe that rested against the left wall. The wallpaper was pink and covered in floral, it was hoped that the flowers would calm Donald down and also help in the healing process, for the duck had been sick for some time. On the right wall, the wall nearest to the door, was an old writing desk complete with a mirror. It was here that Donald sat.

Donald was wearing a blue robe as if he had just gotten out of shower, this was not the case for Donald had not left the room since he woke up, his breakfast having been delivered by Wadsworth earlier in the day. Donald was holding a cane, it was made of Afghan wood. Why this was important was simply for the sake of making a reference and nothing else. Westley only noticed because, being an avid Disney fan, he recognized the stick from_ A Great Mouse Detective_, only slightly larger version to accommodate for Donald's size.

"So you wanted to see me?" Donald asked as he coughed a bit.

"Yes sir" Westley answered, "You see my brother Henry, he's a real big fan and well he'd really like to see you and the boys back together again."

Donald raised his eyes curiously, for he had no idea as to what Westley was referring to, he turned to Wadsworth hoping for an answer, who only shrugged, Wadsworth being equally confused. Just as Westley was about to explain himself, Dodger stepped in.

"He's talking about the Caballeros Donald" Dodger explained, "He wants them to get back together. It'd be real nice, especially since-"

Donald cut him off with the slight raising of his wing.

"I don't do that anymore" Donald said sadly, "I'm sorry but I can't. Not after what happened."

"What exactly did happen sir?" Westley asked, curiosity taking over manners for the time being.

Wadsworth huffed at this, he was more offended for Donald than himself, but it was clear that he was not happy in the slightest.

"Don't you know it's rude to talk about a man's condition? He's clearly hurt! Look at him for Heaven's sake, he can barely stand as it is, let alone get a word out before coughing up a lung."

Donald shook his head and bade that Wadsworth calm down.

"It's alright Wadsworth" Donald said with a slight wheeze, "He meant nothing of it."

Donald turned towards Westley and gave an answer.

"It was about two years ago when it happened" Donald began, "It was the final act of our show. We wanted to play it like a circus performance so we did it outside in an old fashioned circus tent. Before I could climb in and situate myself, Panchito fired hastily, his eagerness to see me fly through the air blinded him to basic safety measures."

Wadsworth quietly left the room, he was clearly disturbed, the mere mentioning of the incident bringing back bad memories that he did not want to relive. Donald continued without interruption.

"I missed the safety net. Went right through the tent and slammed headfirst into a telephone pole. Somehow I managed to survive. But it left its mark kid, I can't walk without the use of this here cane and it hurts to breathe sometimes."

Westley hung his head in disappointment, for now it was obvious that Donald would deny him. Dodger, in one last attempt, pleaded with Donald.

"I know it's hard" Dodger began, "But please, at least think about it. Henry's a good kid. He doesn't deserve to die."

Donald shook his head confusingly, "What are you talking about?" the duck asked, "The boy's dying?"

Westley nodded, "We don't know what it is" he explained, "But we do know that he doesn't have much time left. His last wish is to see the Three Caballeros back together again, to make people laugh like they used to."

"We could a little more laughter these days" Donald agreed

Donald stood to rise, causing Dodger, who was closer to him, to become alert. Donald wheezed a bit as he leaned on his cane.

"Wadsworth" Donald said as he walked towards the door, "Tell Scrooge that I'm going out for a few days. Say whatever you have to."

Wadsworth nodded, "Of course sir, but might I ask why?"

Donald smiled and casually turned towards Westley and Dodger before turning back to Wadsworth and answering.

"I've got a band to get back together."

Westley's eyes practically popped out of his head at this, for he didn't think that getting Donald on board would be so easy, especially since he was injured and sick.

"You're serious?" Westley replied, "No joke?"

Donald laughed, Westley reminding him of his nephews, particularly Huey.

"No joke kid" Donald answered, "How could I say no to a dying wish?"

Dodger huffed, "It won't be easy finding them. Last anyone's heard of José he was at a diner. No one knows where Pistoles is."

Donald nodded, for remembered after the incident that Jose and Panchito fell off the face of the earth so to speak. It would be a challenge and one worth undertaking, but not alone.

"Wadsworth" Donald said sternly, "Pack your bags."

Wadsworth was flabbergasted, for he had never been asked to pack his bags before and so assumed that he was being fired.

"Excuse me but on what grounds?" Wadsworth began, his voice a little louder than usual, "I've done nothing but serve you faithfully all these years and this is how you repay me! Why I consider us the best of friends and now you're just going to sack me like that? Some friend you turned out to be."

Donald raised his good wing as calmly as he could.

"You're not fired Wadsworth" Donald exclaimed, "You're coming with us."

"Oh" Wadsworth replied softly, "I see. Forgive me sir I was out of line."

Donald laughed warmly, "You're never out of line Wadsworth" he exclaimed, "Now pack your bags and tell Scrooge what we're doing. Then meet us outside."

Wadsworth nodded and was just about to leave when he thought of something.

"The Royals Royce or the Lamborghini?"

Donald huffed as if that were a stupid question to ask and pulled out the keys to the Royals Royce, tossing them to Wadsworth, who only smiled and made his way to his room, to pack his things.

"Well he's certainly a trip isn't he?" Westley said to no one in particular

Donald nodded in agreement as he walked towards the stairs, "He certainly is, but when you've been with someone long enough you tend to overlook things."

Dodger let out a subtle laugh, "Ain't that the truth" he exclaimed, "He's all yes sir, no sir, right away, how do you do. It's almost sad when you think about it."

Donald shrugged, in a strange way he couldn't help but agree. Wadsworth's existence was a little too formal for his liking, but still Donald stood by his statement and said nothing as they continued down the stairs to take a short tour of the first floor as they waited for the car.


	2. Would You Like to Supersize That?

Chapter Two- "Would You Like to Supersize That?"

Wadsworth pulled into the McDonald's parking lot with a confused look on his face. He always pictured that working with Scrooge, and subsequently Donald, would entail high-end restaurants, refined parties and upper class people. Greasy hamburgers, salty fries and bad service were nowhere in sight for Wadsworth.

"Tell me again why we're here sir?" Wadsworth asked uncomfortably to Donald as he stepped out of the Rolls Royce and opening the passenger door.

"Because Wadsworth" Donald explained as he slowly made his way out, putting weight on his cane, "It's good to be a part of the world and like it or not, most of the world eats at places like McDonalds."

Wadsworth shrugged and shook his head, "If you were hungry all you had to do was ask sir" he replied, "We could have stopped at _La Ratatouille_ or perhaps _The Penthouse Club_. Surely they would have better food and better company than anything the Golden Arches could provide."

Donald rolled his eyes, "I hate French food" he defended, "Nothing against Remy, but it'd be nice for a little bit of variety. As for the Club, well let's just say that there are rich people and then there are Penthouse Club members who think that they're better off than they actually are. No people skills, no manners. They're the worst kind Wadsworth, the absolute worst."

Wadsworth said nothing as Westley and Dodger stepped out of the Royce and walked towards the door.

"What are we doing here?" Westley asked curiously causing Donald to turn around and walk backwards for a few seconds.

"Aren't you hungry Grimes?" Donald said, a bit of concern showing in his voice for some reason.

Westley shook his head, for he wasn't particularly hungry. The only thing that he was interested in was finding Jose and Panchito. Everything else was secondary.

"My brother is dying Mr. Duck" Westley answered, deciding to keep things formal for the time being, "I think that warrants some urgency don't you?"

Donald nodded, a bit ashamed of himself. Dodger, in response to this, nudged Westley's leg, bringing Westley down to his level.

"Don't be so hard on the guy" Dodger began, "He's suffering enough, besides I think he wants to show us a good time."

"What are you saying?" Westley asked pressingly

"You know exactly what I'm saying" Dodger continued, "Lay off. Your brother isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

Westley sharply turned towards Donald and Wadsworth, thankful that they weren't paying attention only to turn back to Dodger.

"We'll talk about this later" Westley said sharply as he stepped through the door following Donald and Wadsworth, "Just shut up and remember the plan."

"Some plan" Dodger exclaimed, "It's bad enough that we're lying- sorry _exaggerating the truth_, but did you have to-"

Westley cut him off with a quick hand over Dodger's muzzle. Dodger gently lifted his paw and placed it on Westley's wrist, his eyes pitiful and showing hints of sadness, it looked as if he were about to cry. Instead, Dodger swallowed what tears he had, shook it off and walked inside, straightening his bandana with a slight flick of his head.

The McDonald's line was relatively short. Donald was almost at the front by the time Dodger and Westley made their way into the main room, no more than three people were behind him. Wadsworth was standing off to the side, saying nothing and trying his best not to look at anything or anyone.

Standing behind the counter was none other than Pete, Mickey's on again-off again rival and former manager of the Three Caballeros. Westley, who pushed and shoved his way to Donald as soon as he saw him, could only stare in disgust and partial hatred. Donald gave a glaring look from the corner of his eye.

"Stay cool Grimes" Donald whispered, "I got this."

Westley huffed, "Do you?" he replied, "With that bum leg of yours I'm surprised you've got anything under control."

Donald raised his eyebrows concerned, surprised at Westley's sudden hostility. Just as he was about to question it, his turn in line had come up.

Pete was dressed in the classic McDonald's red shirt, red visor and khaki pants. If it wasn't for the golden arches over his heart, he could have easily been mistaken for a Target employee. Pete's face was covered in sweat and he looked as if he had just got ran over by a train, had somehow survived it and then got ripped apart by wolves which than decided to shit on his face out of sheer spite.

"Welcome to McDonald's" Pete said, his voice matching his dead fish face, "How may I help you?"

Donald laughed, trying to break the ice as he nonchalantly leaned on the counter with his right hand, his left holding his cane with an equal casualness.

"I'll have a Big Mac with extra cheese, a medium fry, a Diet Coke, and information on where I can find Jose Carioca."

Pete only pushed in the order, having no reaction to the last part of Donald's statement.

"Would you like to supersize that?" Pete asked, his voice unchanging.

Donald shook his head, obviously confused by the question.

"Pete?" Donald said, waving his hand in front of Pete's face, "Hello? It's your old pal, Donald Duck! Don't yah recognize me?"

Pete said nothing, like a mindless zombie only repeated what he said before.

"Would you like to supersize that Big Mac sir?" Pete continued

Donald rolled his eyes, seeing no choice but to answer.

"No Pete I would not like to supersize that" Donald replied annoyingly, "Is that even a thing?"

Pete nodded mindlessly and pulled out a flyer from underneath the counter, displaying the deal.

"Are you sure?" Pete pressed, "It's only fifty cents more."

Donald nodded and shook his head pitifully, it was sad to think that Pete, who had once been a somewhat respectable member of society, had fallen so far to the point where he was nothing more than a mindless slave.

"Pete" Donald said, desperation creeping into his voice, "What the hell happened to you?"

At this Pete stared at Donald, his eyes rolled lazily to the back of his head, a bit of drool was hanging precariously on his lower lip. For a second for two, Donald feared that he was dead. Westley, who had figured out what was happening at this point, shook his head in disbelief and walked up next to Donald. When he reached the counter, finding Pete's face unchanged, Westley did the only thing he could think of doing and slapped Pete as hard as he could.

Almost immediately Pete snapped to Westley, his eyes burning red with anger, his nostrils flaring and his teeth barred as if he were about to bite Westley's arm off. This caused Dodger to leap from the queue line, over Westley and onto the counter, meeting Pete's gaze with equal force and ferocity.

"Take it easy Pete" Dodger said slowly, "Just take it nice and easy, he didn't mean nothing by it okay?"

Pete snorted as if he were a bull and shook his head. With all the calmness in the world Pete straightened himself out and smiled.

"You guys are gullible the lot of yah!" Pete declared, "I can't believe that you fell for it again."

Donald immediately began laughing.

"You got me Pete" Donald replied as his food arrived, "You really got me!"

Pete smiled and tipped his visor, "I aim to please Donald I aim to please."

Pete casually turned to Westley

"How'd you know?" Pete asked, a little bit impressed, "Usually It takes people a good few minutes to see through that one, you got in less than five seconds."

Westley huffed as if he were insulted, "It's the oldest trick in the book Pete" he exclaimed, "But then again you're always up to old tricks aren't you? You'll do anything to get the upper hand wouldn't you?"

Pete raised his eyebrows defensively, it didn't take long for him to realize who Westley was when he did he could laugh and move him along.

"Believe it or not there's a lot of things that Disney doesn't want you to know" Pete replied as Westley walked over to a table "and it's more than you think."

Donald and Dodger were sitting in the corner booth when Westley made his way over. Wadsworth meanwhile, stood next to Donald, waiting dutifully for requests.

"Can I get you anything sir?" Wadsworth said to Donald as he looked around once more

Donald shook his head and laughed.

"Lighten up Wadsworth" he declared, "This is McDonalds not the Mansion. Take it easy."

Wadsworth raised his eyebrows slightly, for he had never been told to relax since he started working with Scrooge.

"Is that even allowed?" Wadsworth continued, "You mean I can just sit down with you? You don't need waiting on or anything?"

Dodger nodded and let out a laugh of his own, slowly he was starting to get used to the mallard.

"That's exactly what he's saying Mallard" Dodger explained, "Now do us all a favor, stop working for one day in your life and sit with us."

Westley, in response, moved over to the window side of the booth to make room for Wadsworth, who sat down slowly as if he were afraid of booths.

"Ugh" Wadsworth declared upon sitting down, "This seat is sticky, any chance of us moving?"

Donald answered him by digging into his food, Wadsworth only rolled his eyes, for it was one thing that he hated it was being ignored.

As the light lunch progressed (light because Donald was the only one who got any food), Westley began to calm himself down, having forgotten his brush up Dodger earlier. The dog however, had the memory of an elephant and wasn't about to drop the subject any time soon.

To avoid unwanted ears from hearing the conversation, Dodger resorted to Morse code, which he disguised with an actual conversation.

"So where are we going?" Dodger said to Donald, who was busy eating fries as if it was the first time he had fries in a long time.

While he was waiting for a reply, Dodger casually placed his paw on the table and began rapping to Westley.

_How long are you going to keep this up Grimes?_

Westley initially ignored him, forcing Dodger to repeat the rapping, this time a little louder. At the same time, Donald finished eating his fries and answered Dodger's question.

"Not sure really" Donald answered, "That's part of the reason why we're here."

Westley, who had heard Dodger's rapping, answered it with some of his own.

_As long as I need to Dodge, you know that. Now will you stop worrying, I've got everything under control._

Dodger only groaned, for that was exactly on what every single person said before messing something up.

_Don't call me Dodge! You haven't earned the right yet. Now I'm all for bringing back the Caballeros again if it'll help that kid, but I won't do it if we have to lie. You know just as well as I do that Henry isn't dying._

Westley growled, the last thing he wanted was to have this conversation, on top of that his hand was beginning to hurt.

Wadsworth meanwhile, was trying not to go completely insane, the constant, rapid and repetitive rapping of Dodger and Westley's Morse code was starting to get on his nerves. Donald too, was starting to notice.

"Guys" Donald said worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"This is really trying my patience" Wadsworth added.

Dodger and Westley completely ignored them and continued their "secret conversation" as if they were the only ones in the room. Westley started it back up again.

_Henry's paralyzed from the waist down Dodger! It's not like it's that much of a stretch._

Dodger was three seconds from jumping across the table and biting off Westley's head, if it wasn't for Pete pulling up a chair at the table, at the same time putting the conversation on hold, he most likely would have.

"Do you guys mind?" Pete asked as politely as possible, "That banging is really, really, really annoying. You're not the only ones here you know."

Dodger and Westley were immediately transported to reality and stopped, their hands and paws respectively and understandably bruised from the Morse code.

"Right" Dodger replied apologetically as he shot a look Westley's way, "We'll continue this conversation later."

Donald finally decided to get down to business. Leaning slightly on his cane for emphasis, Donald turned towards Pete. Dodger and Westley meanwhile, slowly began rapping on the table once again, continuing their conversation and immediately breaking their promise.

"So you want to get the Caballeros back eh?" Pete said curiously as he stroked his chin, "Well I'd like to help you Donald but I can't."

Donald shook his head in disagreement, for Pete was not one to not do something without a reason for not doing it. Usually, in Donald's experience, Pete's reasons were pretty good.

"Don't give me that Pete" Donald replied, "Don't back out on me, not after all we've been through. You still owe me for Okinawa."

Pete huffed, "I'm always owing you for Okinawa" he retorted, "I paid that debt Donald, paid it with our friendship, paid it by being your goddamn manager. What else you got?"

Donald shrugged and turned towards Wadsworth.

"Should I tell him?" Donald asked

Wadsworth, who had never been asked his opinion, wasn't exactly sure how to respond. Instead, Wadsworth pulled out his wallet and set down two rolls of hundred dollar bills, twenty in each roll.

"We'll pay you" Wadsworth offered, "There's six more of these waiting for you if you help us."

Pete laughed hysterically in disbelief, "You can't be serious?" he exclaimed, "You carry around that much money with you? What kind of butler are you?"

Wadsworth shrugged casually and pocketed the rolls.

"The kind who works for Scrooge McDuck for five years" Wadsworth answered, immediately becoming serious for a moment, "The kind of butler who takes care of things and does what he is required and the kind of butler who loves his job and the family he serves."

Wadsworth stood up and brushed himself off, he then made his way towards the door. Donald and Pete looked after him, their faces filled with concern and worry.

"Was it something I said?" Pete asked, feeling a little guilty

Donald shook his head in denial, "It wasn't you" he explained, "Wadsworth just takes things too seriously sometimes, especially his job. It's all he has really."

Pete smiled, for the second he heard this he knew that it was false, for Wadsworth had a great deal more than just his job.

It was getting to the point where the rapping of Morse code had caught the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Pete and Donald, throughout this, had learned to drown it out. The patrons and staff however, had not.

"Pete!" One of the cashiers said as he held his ears in pain, "Wake up Pete, wake up!"

Pete turned towards the cashier, who by coincidence was named Peter, and raised his hands in defeat, for a moment he was completely oblivious to what Westley and Dodger were doing. It was at that moment that Vic, Pete's boss, appeared from the bad room.

Vic was the kind of man you wouldn't expect to find working in a McDonald's. The biggest indicator, the guy dressed like a butcher. With his vertical blue striped button up shirt and white apron that was smeared with meat, grease and ketchup, he was almost cartoonish in nature. The fact that Vic had an under-bite didn't help his case much either.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vic asked as he looked around the room, mostly at his staff who were covering their ears, "Explain yourselves!"

Peter gestured towards Pete, causing Vic to turn around sharply. With the speed of a demon, Vic picked up a knife from underneath the counter and threw it directly at Pete's head, Pete ducking seconds before it would have hit him between the eyes.

"Get those idiots out of here!" Vic ordered, screaming at the top of his lungs to Pete, "Get yourself out of here too Tubby. I see you here again and I'm watching heads roll!"

Pete stood up and picked up Dodger and Westley, one under each arm. He then walked over to Vic, spat in his face and sneered.

"I don't take orders from runts, Runt." Pete replied.

Dodger and Westley were still attempting their Morse code, despite the fact that they had no hard surface to do it properly. They substituted Pete's stomach to suit their purposes. Pete gave no response as he walked towards the door with Donald following right on his heels.

Wadsworth was causally smoking beside the Rolls Royce when Pete and Donald exited the building. Upon seeing them, as well as Dodger and Westley, who were still beating on poor Pete's stomach, Wadsworth threw the cigarette he was smoking on the ground and stamped it out. When this was done Wadsworth grabbed both of their heads and knocked them together as hard as he could. Dodger's head, rippled and bounced as if he were a gong, Westley's only received a small cut.

"Gentlemen!" Wadsworth said loudly, his voice alone enough to catch their attention, "Will you please, if Master Henry's sake if nothing else, be at least a little civil?"

Dodger sighed and nudged Pete's side, causing Pete to politely set the dog down. Westley was dropped carelessly.

"What was that for?" Westley said as he stood up looking towards Pete

"Dodger's one of us" Pete explained, "You're not. Remember that next you get in an argument. Toons help toons, always."

Pete stepped into the Rolls Royce. Westley brushed himself off and straightened his glasses. As he climbed into the car, he thought about what he had done and what he was willing to do, in order to see the Caballeros together. He wondered if it was all worth it, if it was worth risking Dodger, who had given him nothing but support up until this point. Westley decided that it was.


	3. The Impenetrable Bond

Chapter Three- The Impenetrable Bond Between a Man and His Bird

The diner was one of those diners that you would find in a truck stop. Rectangular in shape, it looked like a rundown strip mall, only it was one building and it wasn't near as nice. The outside walls were made metal and wood, the concrete foundation had some major cracks underneath loading bearing walls and the roof was ridden with holes, resulting in several leaks. The inside of the bar, fortunately, was better than the outside. With hardwood floors, neon signs and a decent bar counter that ran the length of the bar stopping in the middle to make way for tables and chairs, it was comfortable, in an almost religious sort of way, despite it not being displaying any religious symbols of any kind.

José was standing behind the counter cleaning glasses with a questionable white rag. As he did he found himself whistling the Three Caballeros theme song; almost immediately memories, both good and bad, flooded his mind.

"There was a time when I thought we were real amigos" José said to himself, "But now I see the truth. We weren't friends, we were just three people stuck in a bad situation waiting to happen. It's sad but it's true."

At that moment Jafar, stage magician at the Julius Caesar casino in Vegas, walked in the bar. On his shoulder was Iago the Parrot, José's cousin and Fourth Caballero when the need arose. Jafar sat down on one of the empty bar stools, Iago, at the same time, jumped on the counter and casually ruffled his feathers.

"I was wondering when you two would show up" José replied as he set the glass he was currently cleaning down, "How's Vegas treating you?"

Jafar laughed as if that was the stupidest question he ever heard in his life.

"How's Vegas?" Jafar asked, repeating José's question, "It's simply marvelous that's what it is. Those people will pay anything to see simple parlor tricks, let alone see a full time magic show."

José nodded in understanding and turned towards Iago, addressing him directly.

"And the ventriloquist business?"

Iago shook his head, for he absolutely hated ventriloquism.

"Its okay" Iago admitted, "but nothing beats playing the piano."

José nodded once again as he brought out two glasses and filled them with their usual, draft beer for Jafar, and whiskey for Iago. In many ways José wished that the Caballeros stayed together, not for his own sake or even Donald's or Panchito's but for those who worked alongside them. José would argue that the Caballeros were the only good that Iago had in his life, besides Jafar, who despite his pride and showoff nature, was a generally decent person.

"Do you think about getting the band back together?" Iago said hopefully

José shrugged, he had often about getting the Caballeros together, but it wasn't like he could pack up and leave. He had ties to Vegas and especially to the diner, for in addition to a place of business it also served as his home. Moving back to Brazil was a possibility, but the move would be difficult, for he no longer officially had a residence in Rio de Janeiro and Martinez, the Don of the Brazilian Mafia and José's landlord, was most likely still around, putting his beak in places where it shouldn't have been. On top of all of this was the addition of Iago, whom José had become closer, they were cousins who acted like brothers.

"You're chasing dreams Iago" Jafar replied as he took a drink of his beer, "The Caballeros are history, old news."

Iago raised his eyes curiously, for Jafar's tone was full of threatening undertones.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iago asked looking José's way for support.

Jafar huffed, "It was the same damn thing every show Gottfried" Jafar exclaimed, "The Spanish thing was all well and good in the 1940's but now, times have changed. The people want action, they want excitement, not cultural enrichment! In other words, it's boring as hell!"

Iago shook his head and carelessly pulled out his feathers, he turned to José once again.

"I wouldn't say Hell is boring" he whispered, "Repetitive and always hot, but never boring."

"Why do you say that?" José asked curiously, having no idea what the parrot was referring to, for he was busy cleaning glasses during Jafar's rant.

"Let's just say that I've met some devils downside" Iago continued, "And I gotta say, some of 'em are pretty fine. Almost worth being damned for. Hell, if it wasn't for the whole Satan getting your soul and throwing you in fire for all eternity I'd totally go for a little piece of action."

José couldn't help but laugh, for it wasn't about music it was about sex as far as Iago was concerned. Those were the two extremes of Iago's life- piano playing and women, but José knew what most did not, for Iago did not covet these things, but rather what they represented, happiness and love.

A dark and foul presence filled the air. José reached for the revolver he kept under the counter with one wing, the other immediately found its way on a sawed-off shotgun. Jafar, without even turning around, knew who it was, both by José's reaction and the sudden draft that entered the room.

"Maleficent" Iago exclaimed, speaking for the whole group, "What brings your ogre looking ass in here? What, Rasputin not good enough for you now so you come crawling back to Jafar is that it?"

Maleficent laughed, "You know you really should learn to control that bird of yours Jafar" she said, "His mouth is going to get him into trouble one of these days."

Jafar said nothing and simply returned to his drink. Iago looked at Jafar in partial disgust.

"You're just going to let her talk to me that way?" Iago said, a little bit hurt, "Say something back! Tell her like it is Jafar!"

Jafar said and did nothing. Maleficent's raven, Diablo-followed closely by his cousin, the crow Diaval-sat on the witch's shoulder, Diablo taking the right and Diaval roosting on the left. Iago only groaned at the presence of Diablo, who was his mortal enemy, completely ignoring Diaval, whom he had no quarrels with.

José, seeing that Jafar was going to be of no help, tossed the revolver to Iago, while he kept the shotgun. Both birds aimed their respective weapons towards Maleficent, who remained at the door.

"Get out of my diner you witch!" José threatened

Maleficent laughed, "As if bullets can stop me" she exclaimed, "I am beyond such means of death!"

José, taking Maleficent's point, aimed his shotgun at Diaval, for Iago instinctively had his sights on Diablo.

"Your birds look pretty vulnerable to me" José replied, "One wrong move and they both die."

Maleficent remained motionless, she slowly began whispering an incantation. Almost immediately Diaval went from crow to human. Despite this, José did nothing, he did not fire or set down his weapon.

"Now he's really vulnerable" José declared

"Yeah" Iago added, "But now that would be considered murder."

José shrugged, "As if it wasn't going to be murder before?"

With a snap of her fingers Maleficent wrenched the weapons from the parrots, dissolving them into thin air, leaving José slack-jawed. Iago was not easily surprised.

"That's nothing but parlor tricks" Iago said boastfully, "Jafar can do that and more!"

Iago turned towards Jafar and playfully punched his shoulder, trying to get the wizard's attention.

"Jafar" Iago continued, whispering in Jafar's ear, "Now would be a good time to I don't know…HELP US!"

Jafar said nothing and gently patted Iago's head as gingerly as possible.

"No way Jafar" Iago said in denial, "You're not giving up on me. I haven't given up on you."

Jafar gave Iago a glaring look, almost immediately Iago remembered the _Return of Jafar_.

"You're still not sore about that are yah?" Iago asked, concern showing in his voice. Maleficent and Diablo were out of his mind for the moment, the only thing that was important was Jafar.

José was beginning to sweat, for now the witch had entered the bar. The parrot began searching for something to defend himself with, the only thing that was readily available was his white rag.

"Stand back!" José declared, "I have a white towel and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Maleficent's eyes became bug-eyed, for she had never been threatened with a towel before. She turned towards Diablo for conformation, who had the same look on his face. After looking at each other and then back at José twice, they both began laughing uncontrollably.

"Are you serious?" Maleficent exclaimed, "Please tell me that you're joking! You're threatening me, an all power witch, with a towel?"

José nodded nervously as he slowly wound up, readied the towel for whipping.

"Yes I am" he answered, "I am threatening you, Maleficent, with a towel….Holy shit I'm going to die."

Iago meanwhile, was doubling and tripling his efforts to get Jafar back to the land of the living. He was now on the point of desperation.

"If you don't help us we are going to die" Iago began sternly, "Do you want that?"

Jafar said nothing as he downed the last of his beer. He turned towards Iago, his face was sad and defeated, the presence of Maleficent having drained all life and what meaning it had, out of him.

"Jafar" Iago pleaded, grasping Jafar's robe, his feathers falling by the dozens, "Please for God's sake! Help-"

Before Iago could continue Diablo had him by the nape of his neck, flying him back to Maleficent.

"Jafar!" Iago screamed, "A little HELP would be nice!"

José, who was shaking and whimpering, let his towel fly, hitting Maleficent in the shin. Maleficent, Diablo and Iago looked down at him, Maleficent and Diablo with faces that questioned José's sanity, Iago meanwhile, was slack-jawed and bug-eyed, in complete disbelief that José resorted to the stupidest thing that the _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ had to offer.

"Really!" Iago exclaimed, "That's your defense?"

José nodded, "Yeah" he defended, "It's a good movie."

Iago shook his head pitifully, "Keyword here José" Iago continued sarcastically, "Movie! As in, cannot happen in real life!"

José scoffed for to insult _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_, either the book or film adaptation of the book, was a definite way to get on the You Are Dead to Me List.

Maleficent slapped José as hard as she could, it was enough to knock him down to the ground.

"Be silent" Maleficent ordered, "Or I will be forced to kill you!"

José spat out blood and laughed, "You can't kill me" he corrected, "It's against Disney Law. Besides you're a Villain, I'm a Hero, and Heroes always win."

Maleficent raised her eyebrows challengingly.

"Is that so?" she exclaimed playfully, "Well then…I'll have to change that."

Iago turned towards Jafar one more time, his eyes begging and pleading for his help. As long as José remained trapped in the corner, he was completely useless.

"Look Jafar" Iago stated calmly, "I know that it's hard. I've had my heart broken too, more times than I'd care to count, but you can't let her get to yah. You got to be strong now."

Maleficent grabbed Iago by his throat, temporarily cutting him off, he immediately recovered.

"Buy me dinner first before you choke the life out of me" Iago said, struggling through Maleficent's grip as he slowly became horny. Iago ignored it to the best of his ability as his breathing became short and sporadic.

José stood back on his feet, almost immediately Diablo stepped in and began pecking at his face.

"Leave me alone you bastard" José screamed, "Iago! Help me out here!"

Iago glanced towards José helplessly, for there wasn't anything that he could do. Their only hope lied in Jafar, who throughout all of this sat in his chair attempting not to look at anything, especially Maleficent.

"Jafar" Iago said, beginning again, "If this is the end I want you to know...I would've done anything for yah. You want me to circumnavigate the globe, find the woman you're looking for? You got it. You want a drinking buddy to waste the night away with, I'm your bird."

Jafar turned around, his sorrowful and unchanging eyes locked on Iago, Maleficent becoming temporarily invisible. Iago continued without interruption.

"Because I _am_ your bird Jafar. And I'm proud to be your bird-"

Iago was tearing up, the prospect of dying had now become real.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love yah. I know it's not the kind of love you've been looking for, and I'm sorry about that, but shouldn't the love we have, just us, between a man and his bird be enough now?"

Jafar remained motionless. Iago only nodded solemnly, accepting his fate as he wallowed in his own sorrow. Maleficent brought her staff against Iago's heart, all it would take was a turn of the wrist to end the bird's life.

Maleficent let out a whistle, commanding Diablo to return to her side. The raven did so, allowing José to stand and make his way back behind the safety of the counter. Maleficent then turned her attention to Jafar.

"Tell this pitiful excuse for a bird to stop crying" Maleficent commanded.

Jafar shook his head in response. Slowly the Grand Vizier stood up, his right hand in his robe, touching his staff. Iago, at seeing this, reduced his crying to mere sobs as hope entered his small yet massive heart.

"I will never take orders from you Maleficent" Jafar replied, "Not now nor ever."

"He speaks" Maleficent said with surprise, "And here I thought you had become mute."

Maleficent slowly moved her wrist, the killing blow would only count if made a full rotation. Jafar, maintaining his composure, grasping his staff, moving it to the edge of his robe, as he waited to pick his moment.

"Let's settle this like adults hmm?" Jafar suggested, "A wizard's duel perhaps? There's no need to hide behind my bird, or are you really that afraid of me?"

Maleficent rotated her wrist to half rotation, she pressed her staff even harder against Iago's chest. The parrot however, did not show fear like he did before, his belief in his master unending.

"There you go Jafar!" Iago exclaimed, "Show this bitch who's the boss around here!"

Jafar smiled and shook his head, "Iago" he replied, "It is in everyone's best interests, yours in particular, if you shut that flapping beak of yours."

Iago raised his eyebrows curiously, for he had forgotten his situation completely, one look at his chest reminded him, after which he gave a huge nod and zipped up his beak.

José, who had been thinking of ways to get out of the situation, suddenly had an idea. Crawling his way back to the corner, José retrieved his towel and slowly stood. Diablo turned around curiously, before he could raise alert however, José jumped on top of Maleficent, blinding her with the towel causing the witch to fail her arms about in all directions. Subsequently, this set Iago free as well as set off the killing blow, which was taken by an innocent ceiling.

Jafar sprung at the opportunity, revealing his staff he violently slammed it on the ground, producing a deadly fire wall in Maleficent's direction. Iago, in a daring moving, flew overhead to try and pick up José, who was still struggling on Maleficent's back, only to be intercepted by Diablo, the raven pecking and pestering at the parrot relentlessly.

"Jafar" Iago exclaimed, thinking aloud, "Turn me into something, anything! Something big, something fierce."

Diaval, who had been sitting at one of the tables since his transformation, only laughed at this.

"It won't work you know" he replied, "He'll make you look stupid."

Iago stopped in midair at the sound of Diaval.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Iago berated, "You didn't once think that maybe you could've done something to help us out?"

Diaval laughed, "I have been doing something" he answered, "Drinking."

Iago shook his head and flipped the finger Diaval's way, only for Diaval to return the gesture.

It was then that Jafar turned into a giant snake, breaking a hole through the ceiling and effectively destroying most of the building.

"Let's see who's all powerful?" Jafar said daringly, "Come at me witch, if you have the stomach for it!"

Maleficent threw José and his towel off, landing him by the door of the diner. Iago flew over to help him up.

"Come on José" Iago exclaimed as he tried to get him to come to senses, having been disoriented by the blow, "We gotta get out of here!"

Just as Iago was about to lead José out of the building, Diablo, right on cue, blocked the pathway.

"Hello Iago" Diablo said viciously, "Been a long time. Ready to get your ass kicked again?"

Iago, in a fit of rage, threw José towards what he thought was the door but was really the wall. It was enough force to send the parrot through the building and into the parking lot, landing unconscious face down in a garbage can.

"Alright Diablo" Iago said as he rolled his neck dramatically, "We'll do things your way."

Maleficent turned into a dragon, destroying what remained of the diner.

"This is the power I weld Jafar!" Maleficent said, answering Jafar's challenge, "How can you possibly match it?"

Jafar chuckled to himself, for turning himself into a snake wasn't the only thing he could do. Jafar turned towards Iago, for he would need the parrot in order for his next few moves to work.

"Iago" Jafar commanded, "The Lamp"

Iago tackled Diablo to the ground and began beating him to a senseless pulp.

"Iago!" Jafar repeated, a bit louder than before, causing the bird look up at Jafar's towering form.

"You call for me?" Iago asked, checking his ears for clarity.

Jafar nodded, he glanced towards Maleficent, who was so confident in her superiority that she actually took the time to heat herself up in order to obtain maximum fire power.

"The Lamp" Jafar commanded, "You still have it with you?"

Iago smiled, for he knew exactly what Jafar was asking, he pulled out the black Lamp from underneath an unseen pocket. Diablo, at seeing the lamp, charged for a counterattack, bringing Iago all the way across the room, slamming him against what remained of the diner wall.

"You're weak Iago" Diablo declared as he pinned him against the wall, "What kind of bird are you if you can't protect your master?"

Iago laughed pitifully, "Jafar doesn't need protection Diablo he's an all-powerful wizard. What he needs is appreciation, compassion, someone who understands. Maybe if Maleficent had that in you, she'd treat yah better."

"Your words mean nothing to me" Diablo sneered, "They have no bite, no claws, and no beak with which to peck. They are empty and powerless."

Jafar hissed at this and grabbed Diablo with his tail, just as Maleficent let out her first bout of green fire, which Jafar managed to block with a quick turn of his back.

"Iago" Jafar exclaimed, "The Lamp!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Iago flew fast and low across the diner, grabbing the discarded Genie Lamp and raised it as high as he could. Maleficent only laughed at the sight of it, for she failed to see its significance and assumed that Jafar was sacrificing Iago as an offering.

"Perhaps I misjudged you Jafar" Maleficent exclaimed, "It seems you don't have a heart after all."

"I do have a heart" Jafar answered boldly, revealing the captured Diablo, who was struggling through Jafar's grip, " And it grows every day. The question you need to be asking is, do you have a heart?"

Jafar squeezed Diablo tighter, it was getting difficult for him to breathe. Iago flew up towards the snake, meeting his gaze, he looked over at Diablo. Iago saw fear in the raven's eyes, the fear of death. For the first time in his life, the parrot felt pity for the creature, he faced Jafar once more.

"Let him go Jafar" Iago said calmly with the sake of his head, "You don't hide behind birds, not with the power you have….It's beneath yah, don't stoop down to her level."

In those few moments Jafar realized two very important things, one- Iago's greatest weapon was the gift of words, and two- that the bird was more powerful than he was at the moment. Jafar glanced at the Lamp in Iago's talons, saying nothing as the smoke came out from it, slowly transforming him into his Genie incarnation.

"That's a neat trick" Maleficent said unimpressed, "What are you going to do Jafar? You going to sing now?"

Jafar glared at Maleficent, for that had gone a step too far for his liking.

"Be silent!" Jafar hissed, for he still had the voice of the snake, "You are nothing but a worm Maleficent. A slinking, scrawny worm."

Maleficent pouted pitifully, disappointed that Jafar had turned into a battle of wit instead of magic. With Diablo still safely in Jafar's grasp and Maleficent running out of ideas, for she had little to say that would compare to an all-powerful Genie, there was only one choice to make. Maleficent slowly reverted back to her true form. Jafar did so as well, but being an all-powerful Genie, it would take him several minutes, that being on of the downsides that was bestowed upon him when Aladdin ensnared him to the Lamp.

"I'd hardly call that a fair fight" Maleficent scorned, "I mean turning into an all-powerful Genie is cheating when you think about it."

Jafar laughed, it was the kind of laugh that came from his stomach, almost as if he were Santa Clause.

"And using my bird against me wasn't considered cheating? Turning into a fire breathing dragon wasn't cheating? If anyone is the cheater here it is you, not I!"

Maleficent whistled for Diablo, whom Jafar immediately released.

"This isn't over Jafar" Maleficent exclaimed warningly, "We will meet again, and next time your bird won't be there to save you!"

Maleficent then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, just as Jafar returned to his normal state. Iago pocketed the Lamp and flew up to Jafar's shoulder, saying nothing, for there was nothing for him to say. Jafar had pulled through, if Iago was ever proud before he definitely was now, for the Grand Vizier had beaten Maleficent in the ultimate game of wit, the true gift of any respectable wizard.

A loud and obnoxious burp came from Diaval, who was lazily sitting in a chair not doing anything of particular interest other than drinking. Maleficent reappeared, putting Jafar and Iago back on the defensive again. Maleficent rolled her eyes annoyingly and snapped her fingers, turning Diaval back into a crow.

"Come Diaval" Maleficent ordered, shooting one final look at Jafar and Iago, "We've got work to do."

Diaval roosted on Maleficent's empty shoulder and cawed, after which he, along with Maleficent and Diablo, disappeared into the night.

José climbed out of the garbage can, a banana peel and a half-eaten piece of cheese pizza was stuck to his feathers. Cleaning himself up and shouldering his towel, José looked around, temporary confusion having set in, understandable given the circumstance. When he saw his diner, or what used to be his diner, José became slack-jacked once again.

"What the hell happened to my diner?" José said expatriated

"Maleficent happened" Jafar explained, "Trust me Mr. Carioca, it was for the best."

"For the best!" José exclaimed, "That was my livelihood Jafar! I just paid it off this year, it was all I had."

Jafar patted José's head as gently as he could, the same gesture that he gave Iago.

"No" Jafar declared, "The Caballeros were all that you had."

José raised his eyebrows curiously, he had an idea on what Jafar was suggesting but didn't want to believe it, the fact that the idea came from Jafar was enough for José to question everything that he knew reality to be.

"What are you saying?" José asked for clarification

"Let's go" Iago said, answering for Jafar, who only nodded in agreement, "We can start right here in Vegas. A few of the guys we used to run with set up shop here, it's the perfect place."

"What about Donald and Panchito?" José continued, "Shouldn't we be going after them?"

Jafar and Iago laughed, for that was the easy way and if it was one thing they hated more than anything, it was doing things easy.


End file.
